1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to imprinting stamps and/or nano-imprinting methods using the imprinting stamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nano-imprint lithography technology is a technology for transferring nano-patterns formed on a surface of a stamp onto an imprinting resist layer by pressing the imprinting resist layer formed on a substrate with the stamp. According to nano-imprint lithography technology, nano-patterns are formed through a direct contact between the stamp and the resist layer. The nano-imprint lithography technology may have two classifications: 1) a thermal nano-imprint lithography; and 2) an ultraviolet (UV) curable nano-imprint lithography technology. In both classifications, nano-patterns are formed according to external energy.
A representative UV curable nano-imprint lithography technology is a step and flash imprint lithography (S-FIL). According to S-FIL technology, UV curable liquid imprinting resin is applied on a substrate, pressed by a transparent stamp, and cured by UV rays.
Research has been recently conducted in order to apply S-FIL technology as a lithography technology for manufacturing semiconductor devices; however, productivity of the S-FIL technology is lower than that of a conventional photo lithography technology, so far. Therefore, in order to use the S-FIL technology in actual industrial field, many kinds of items for improving productivity have been suggested, such as imprinting resin having an improved flexibility and imprinting stamp performing a pressing operation effectively.